


Blackout

by beforeclocks



Series: Drabble 123 [7]
Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the lights go out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackout

"FUCK!"

"What've you done?"

"The power's out."

Dan twists around so he's looking at Jones. There's little point, the only light in the room is coming from the sliver of moon outside. He sighs, clambering off the couch, groaning as his bones click.

"Well this is ridiculous. What did you do?"

"Nothing! I was just in the middle of this amazing track, I'm gonna have to start over now. Fuck's sake."

Dan is behind Jones before he even notices, wrapping his arms around his waist, running his fingers underneath his tee-shirt.

"Hmm," Jones moans. "I suppose it's not too bad..."


End file.
